The Sort-Of Anniversary
by adubbs47
Summary: Set post-3x01 during Oliver and Felicity's 3 month 'sort-of anniversary.' A fluffy little drabble.


**AN: Here's a little fluffy, drabble that takes place less than a year post-3x01. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Not owned my me, at all, just borrowed.**

**The Sort-Of Anniversary **

"Felicity?" Oliver called out as he dropped his set of house keys on the entry way table that he and Felicity picked up at a thrift store one weekend.

It was his and Felicity's three month 'sort-of anniversary,' which is what Felicity called it, and she had ordered him out of the hours for at least two hours while she prepared. She said that they were only dating – so three months was hardly a milestone – but they had had feelings for each other for longer than that, so they should be doing something. Plus their real first date was just shy of twelve months ago, so it could work.

Felicity offered to make him a surprise meal as long as he picked up dessert for them to enjoy after dinner. A series of suggestive winks and eyebrow raises later, Oliver cracked a smile at his girlfriend's antics. It had become their thing – her trying to make him smile, while he made a show of fighting it – Roy found it annoying, but she found it adorable.

"Hey, your knight in shining leather brought home the good stuff," Oliver called out as he glanced down at the carton of Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream in his hand while he rounded the corner into their small kitchen.

He had expected to see Felicity in her high heels, and that purple dress with the cut outs that he liked so much, working hard on their sort-of anniversary dinner. He predicted that she would try to shoo him out of the kitchen before grabbing the ice cream to toss in the freezer. She had been secretive about this dinner for two weeks now, which was oddly suspicious seeing as house she refused to let him call it anything but a sort-of anniversary.

He hadn't prepared himself to see Felicity sprawled out on the kitchen floor with red stained along the side of her face, her stomach, and pooling on the floor below her as she writhed on the floor in pain.

"Felicity!" The ice cream fell from his hands, long forgotten, as he took two bounding steps to her side. "Felicity, oh god," He cried as he slid to his knees, already performing a visual inspection for the wound.

As his knees hit the tile floor he noticed Felicity gasping, and trying to bring her hands to her face.

_She must be going into shock_, he thought to himself. How could this have happened? How could anyone get into the apartment? The security system made this the safest place in all of Starling City, aside from the lair.

"Felicity-" He was cut off, his hands going to her face. As Oliver wiped the loose strand of blonde-red hair from her eyes he realized that Felicity was laughing, not in pain.

"Fe-lic-ity?" Oliver drew out as he caught the scent of tomatoes and garlic in the air before he turned to examine the stove top which was covered in the same red liquid as Felicity and the floor.

"Oh my god," Felicity gasped as she tried to sit up. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for you to find me in here."

Oliver looked around the kitchen again and noticed the cans of tomato sauce and paste strewn atop the granite countertops; one was tipped on its side with its contents dripping to the floor.

"What happened?" Oliver asked slowly as Felicity righted herself into a seated position, the laughter had begun to die down as she wiped at her sauce covering her face to see her sort-of boyfriend.

"I really am so sorry that you got scared," Felicity told him as she reached out to cup his cheek before cursing herself for getting sauce on his face. "I was trying to recreate our first date with a happier ending, which I guess seeing me on the floor like that didn't exactly help, oh god I'm such an idiot … and a klutz, and I am so, _so_ sorry – I hacked into the restaurant where we went that first night and found their sauce recipe that they claimed was from the 'Old Country' and a super-secret family recipe that they would take to their graves – which is why when I called and asked nicely for it they told me no, which I found that the sauce totally isn't from the _Old Country_, by the way …" Felicity gestured her hands in multiple directions as she regaled him with her story.

"Anyway I found the recipe and I was going to make this super romantic dinner with breadsticks and homemade pasta and sauce, and the stupid can _exploded_ -" Felicity was halted by Oliver's finger covering her mouth.

"Are you ok?" Oliver slowly asked, still trying to catch up to where Felicity was now.

Felicity nodded, Oliver's finger holding still on her lips. Oliver exhaled a deep breath before letting himself fall to the floor next to Felicity, his arms bracing his weight behind him.

The kitchen counters were covered with tomato sauce while the floor had three distinct splatter marks. Oliver was pretty sure he saw some on the walls leading into the living room as well, but the majority of the can was covering the left side of Felicity – starting at her hair line and stopping at her feet.

He had to admit that as ideas went for a romantic evening it was a pretty great one. Their first date had been terrible and traumatic for both of them. A happier ending to that first night might have saved them eight months of denying their feelings, and hundreds of dollars on practice dummies.

"So you really hacked an Italian restaurant just for a recipe?" Oliver asked with a smile as he turned to face her.

"They were totally asking for it, I didn't even break a sweat on the firewalls," she returned his grin with a light laugh.

Oliver laughed before leaning over and cupping her clean cheek with his hand while his lips moved to graze her own. It was a light kiss that barely lingered on her lips before he brought his up to lightly drop a kiss to her nose.

"That's my girl," he whispered as he let their foreheads meet.


End file.
